L'abus de Jane Austen est mauvais pour la santé
by MarisaVrodak
Summary: Alors qu'Hermione s'ennuyait, elle tombe sur un livre de Jane Austen.Ce livre la trouble au point qu'il lui fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments envers un certain Serpentard.De livre en livre,elle s'enfoncera de plus en plus dans ses pensées...


Une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit en chimie alors que j'étais sensé m'intéresser aux chaînes carbonées. Bonne lecture en tout cas!

Tout avait commencé au mois d'octobre, alors qu'elle était à la bibliothèque. Hermione venait de finir un devoir de Potions particulièrement difficile et elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, lire un bon bouquin en suçotant des plumacids, avec éventuellement Pattenrond sur ses genoux.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la section des romans moldus. Après avoir jeté un regard désolé pour Belle du Seigneur, trop épais pour l'occasion, elle se décida à prendre Orgueil et Préjugés, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lu.

Elle se méfiait en effet de, la littérature anglaise du XIXème siècle, beaucoup trop romantique à son gout. Elle était encore mortifiée de sa découverte des Hauts de Hurlevent. Mais Jane Austen avait la réputation d'être beaucoup plus cynique, d'où son choix.

Ce faisant, elle bouscula Draco Malfoy. Curieusement il ne l'insultât pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard sombre qui déstabilisa Hermione.

Quelques minutes après elle avait tout oublié de l'accident et rejoignait ses deux meilleurs amis pour aller diner.

Comme d'habitude Ron, présentant sans doute une famine, ne cessait de se resservir, quant à Harry, ses regards dérivaient continuellement entre Malfoy et Ginny.  
>L'ambiance aurait put être morose, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ron, qui venait d'être repris comme gardien avait de fait une excellente humeur, et ses plaisanteries réussirent même à dérider Harry.<br>Malfoy la regardait encore.

Quelques semaines passèrent. Hermione avait fini depuis longtemps son roman, et séduite par le caractère acide qui en émanait, avait pris un autre livre de Jane Austen : Raison et Sentiment.

Malfoy avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes, et accessoirement les insultes.  
>Lors d'une altercation entre lui, ses acolytes et elle, Harry et Ginny, elle n'avait put s'empêcher de critiquer sa vantardise. Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre :<p>

« Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? J'ai tout, beauté, fortune, intelligence… Je pense que ces raisons suffiraient à me justifier, si je devais me justifier devant toi bien sûr. Mais tu n'es qu'une Sang de Bourbe »

« Comment oses-tu ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Au moins, moi j'ai des amis ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une sale fouine, Malfoy ! Et solitaire en plus !»

« Je ne te permets pas Granger. Tu ne me connais pas. »

Cette remarque, si véridique, lui coupa le souffle. C'était vrai, et elle se devait d'arrêter de juger les gens au premier regard. Les évènements récents lui en avaient fourni la preuve.

Ron lui avait menti. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ou du moins lui avait fait comprendre par mille façons ! Et pourtant il sortait avec ça ! Enfin du moins Elle, Lavande Brown !  
>Elle, qui parmi les gens de son entourage était la plus ridicule ! Et Hermione était particulièrement sensible aux défauts de ses amis en ce moment. Un effet secondaire de sa lecture de ses dernières lectures.<p>

Tous étaient bornés- elle pensait surtout à Harry, hypocrites- son regard s'accrochait alors à Ginny, sans aucun bons sens- sa pensée se dirigeait vers Luna, et … Elle les aimait tous pour qu'ils étaient. Les acceptant comme ils étaient.

Draco la regardait toujours, souvent lorsqu'elle était seule- à la bibliothèque, mais aussi en cours, à table et partout ailleurs. Leurs rondes communes du mardi soir devenaient particulièrement délicates.

Hermione devenait accro. Ses notes chutaient légèrement. Elle emprunta Mansfield Park avec un faible espoir de se remonter le moral. Elle le dévora en trois heures, où elle aurait du travailler sa botanique, et descendit dans la Grande salle, un peu soulagée.

Ca ne dura pas longtemps. Elle le vit en train de fricoter avec une élève de cinquième année, Astorine machin chose. Et elle sentit son cœur se briser en minuscules morceaux.  
>Pourtant elle se devait de faire bonne figure.<p>

Elle semblait toute enjouée ce soir là Hermione, à faire moult sourires et de jolis traits d'esprit. Mais ça ne trompait pas ceux qui la connaissaient vraiment ; Ron, si gentil Ron, lui conseillait même d'aller se coucher tôt ce soir là.  
>Elle le remercia, et suivant son conseil fila au lit.<p>

Elle s'étai trompé quand elle pensait que Jane Austen n'était pas romantique. Ce n'était certes pas de la guimauve, mais plutôt une sorte de romanesque intellectuel.  
>Oui c'est ça, du romanesque intellectuel.<br>Et, elle, Hermione Granger, était amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Un garçon qu'elle aurait du détester pourtant ! Et là, c'était elle qu'elle détestait !  
>A pas de loup, elle sortit de son dortoir, puis de la salle commune et se mit à errer dans le château sans but véritable. Cette occupation lui permettait au moins de penser à autre chose.<p>

Elle le croisa. Il voulait surement aller aux toilettes et ça n'avait rien avoir avec elle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de maudire les dieux.  
>Ils étaient là, tous seuls dans le noir et il s'approchait pour lui parler.<p>

« Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas bien ? »

Elle se sentait stupide ?

« Oui, c'est juste que je… me sens un peu … étrange ces derniers temps. »

Il sourit.

« Etrange, Oui on peut dire ça… Figure toi que moi aussi je suis d'humeur étrange. Et ça commence à faire pas mal de temps. Alors je voudrais savoir si… »

Ils étaient près, trop près. Il voulut l'embrasser.  
>Prise d'un accès de conscience, Hermione le poussa brutalement et courut comme une dératée. Non, pas question d'embrasser un futur Magemort. On ne pouvait pas faire plus nocif.<p>

Dès le lendemain, elle empruntait Persuasion, et le parallèle entre elle et l'héroïne lui sauta aux yeux. Tout comme Anne, elle avait raté sa chance et vivrait dans l'amertume.  
>Hermione ne fit même plus semblant de sourire mais ça ne servait de toute manière plus à rien. Il ne la regardait plus.<p>

Trois jours se déroulèrent selon ce même modèle : longs, désespérément ennuyeux et sans aucun intérêt.  
>Hermione ne consacrait plus son intérêt qu'à une chose : fuir Malfoy.<br>Mais ce soir serait différent. On était mardi après-midi et dans quelques heures elle devrait lui parler et essayer de s'expliquer.

Lui en tout cas n'y paraissait pas disposé. Draco lui tournait délibérément le dos et c'est dans cette même position qu'ils commencèrent leur ronde.  
>N'y pouvant plus elle l'interpela :<p>

« Malfoy ! Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, mais au moins parle moi ! »

Il se retourna et la dévisagea longuement :

« Je ne suis pas ton jouet Granger. De toutes manières c'était une mauvaise idée, tu es beaucoup trop quelconque. »

Ces mots… Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce soit ces mots là, entre tous. Nom d'un chien c'était déjà si douloureux, pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle ?  
>Voyant sa tête il s'adoucit.<p>

« Enfin quand je dis que je ne suis pas ton jouet… Je suis certain qu'en cherchant bien on pourrait trouver un compromis très agréable … »

Elle se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser.  
>Non, vraiment elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir lu du Jane Austen. C'était certes des plus dangereux, mais tellement agréable !<p>

Si j'espèrais cacher mon amour des livres je crois que c'est raté! Reviews ?


End file.
